The Dog Island/Characters
When You go on an adventure, You meet many-a-folk who may help you out in some way. You You are a dog (You choose the name, color, gender and breed and If you want a brother or a sister) who enjoys living in Puroro Town. You are especially exited about going to the festival with your little sister/brother, that is, until Mar says that she/he is too ill to go with him/her. You are a special dog; You just hasn't found out yet. You manages to sniff out an Anc... and more importantly, actually see the Anc! You is quite a talented sniffer, although since you never had proper training, you sniff differently to other dogs. Time for You to get training! Maria/Emeilio Maria/Emelio Is your brother/sister and has been very ill for a long time, with an unknown illness. She/he is very upset that she/he isn't allowed to go to the festival. Although she/he isn't the mischievous type, she/he isn't scared to creep out of the house while Mar isn't looking. This could spell disaster! He/she needs the legandary flower to cure the illness! Mar Mar is the mother of you and your brother/sister, and very protective of her siblings. Her husband, Doluk, went to find your sibling a cure years ago, but has not returned. Therefore, she is worried the same thing might happen to you if you goe to THE DOG Island to find a cure. So she decided to just stay by Maria's/Emelios side. However, if there is a will, there is a way, and You definitely has lots of will power! Can Mar stop you from certain doom, or will she see the better side of things and let him go for Maria's sake? Donatello Donatello is a wise old Weimaraner who lives in Puroro Town. He can tell if a storm is coming because his bones will ache, and he knows that shooting stars are a sign that trouble is coming. Though little does he know how much trouble there really is! Mr. Postman Mr. Postman is a Bulldog who sits by the mailbox all day and night, waiting for you to come and save your memories. He travels in El Dorado's ship to THE DOG Island, however his twin brother (who is also called Mr. Postman) lives on the island, so you can save your memories there and send or receive letters. Ezno Enzo is an Australian Shepherd, and Puroro Town's milkman. Amedio Amedio is a pug, and your friend in Puroro Town. He loves parties! Viviana Viviana is one of your closest friends, and although you don't really talk to her very much, she still seems to be a nice character! El Dorado El Dorado is an English Spaniel who has a ship. After your sibling collapes he then carries it back home. You also have to go onboard his ship for a few days. His crew consists of Bernard, Phillipo, and a nameless German Shepherd. El Dorado means 'Golden One' in Spanish. Gustavo Gustnavo Is a Flat coated retrevier and shows up on the night of the festival and you can also enter the treasure hunting contest (You have to) Dr. Hill Dr. Hill is Purroro's doctor and cannot help your younger sibling. Philipo Philipo is the cabin boy on El Dorado's ship. You'll need to swab the deck if you want to prove yourself to him. Bernard Bernard is the cook on El Dorado's Ship. He'll need your help to get some fish. Mr. Birdy Mr Birdy tells Amalia you jumped out of the boat. You find him on your way to THE DOG Island. Amalia Amalia is a Kind dog that eventually becomes our Girlfriend. Dr. Potan Dr. Potan is the doctor that you'll seek on The DOG Island. Noble Noble the Yorkshire Terrier is the chairdog of Pupsville. His son is Peter. He also has a Maid, Alice. And he has a mansion where Princess Kristina will stay! He thinks he has a ghost in his house. Petasi Petasi is your best friend. He is from the Land of Ancs. He helps you with tips and he will tell you when someone needs help (only if it's from the main quest line). He got kicked out of Anc land because he sprayed grafffiti all over the gates and chopped down the Anc Trees! He thought helping other dogs was stupid and boring, until he meet you. Together and Petasi grow an Anc Tree. Petasi is somebody who definitely isn't afraid to share his own opinions. Peter Peter is Noble's son, who happens to secretly have a crush on Amalia, even though he's too shy.